Merlin
by Fei Mei
Summary: Umpatan ala 'Kids zaman now' itu cukup kreatif, lho! Tidak percaya? Mari intip bagaimana Hugo Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, dan Roxanne Weasley mengumpat dengan membawa nama Merlin! / AN: oneshot, AR, nextgen, rated T for swearings.


Entah sudah berapa ribu tahun umur Merlin sekarang, ia sudah sangat malas menghitung. Bagi semua orang, ia hanyalah mitos. Dan bagi yang percaya bahwa Penyihir Hebat Merlin itu benar ada, mereka juga percaya bahwa Merlin telah mati dimakan usia. Huh, yang mana pun itu, sama saja intinya tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa sang penyihir masih hidup sampai pada detik ini.

Kalau hanya sekedar 'Demi Merlin!' atau spontan memekik 'Merlin!' saat terkejut, mungkin masih tidak masalah. Tetapi zaman sekarang umpatan sudah cukup kreatif, sekaligus umpatan yang berhubungan dengan Merlin. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia menyihir sebuah cermin, untuk menonton orang-orang yang sering mengumpat menggunakan namanya. Ia bisa lihat dan mendengar semua umpatan, dari yang paling normal sampai yang paling aneh.

Merlin selalu berpikir bahwa 'orang akan bersin jika sedang dibicarakan' itu hanyalah mitos, hanya bualan. Namun, ia terpaksa percaya akan perkataan itu. Pasalnya, sejak Raja Arthur Pendragon wafat, sang penyihir pasti akan bersin setiap hari—dan di era modern ini, ia mungkin bisa bersin sekali dalam semenit. Penasaran, ia pernah mengintip orang-orang yang tiap hari menyebut namanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika didapatinya bahwa ia bukanlah dibicarakan, melainkan namanya menjadi alat untuk umpatan. Misalnya seperti—

 _Hatciiiihh!_

—sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot, mungkin OOC, AR, era next-gen, penuh umpatan. Ada referensi mengenai serial Merlin, tapi ini bukan crossover.**

 **.**

 **Merlin**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Merlin tidak heran jika Hugo Weasley sering mengumpat. Pasalnya, sang ayah, Ron Weasley memang terkenal hobi mengumpat sejak kecil, jadi sekarang di rumah keluarga kecilnya, Ron punya teman untuk mengumpat. Umpatan Ron sebenarnya hanya berkisar ' _bloody hell_ ' dan 'Janggut Merlin'. Tetapi, masa telah berganti menjadi lebih modern. Hugo Weasley menciptakan umpatan versinya sendiri.

Oke, sebenarnya umpatan yang Hugo pakai itu tidak begitu orisinil, karena ia hanya 'mengembangkan' umpatan dari guru Ramuan-nya, Profesor Slughorn. Oh, Merlin tahu tentang sang profesor, karena pria itu hampir selalu mengumpat dengan namanya setiap hari.

Jadi suatu ketika Hugo sedang membereskan mejanya sehabis menyelesaikan sebuah ramuan. Kualinya masih panas, ia tahu itu, tapi ia benar-benar tidak sengaja menyenggol dengan sikunya saat akan mengambil suatu barang. Spontan, putra Ron Weasley itu mengumpat cepat,

" _Demi janggut panjang Merlin yang banyak kutunya!_ "

Hatciiiiihh!

 _Anak kurang ajar, janggutku memang panjang, tapi tidak ada kutu, tahu!_

.

.

Tentang James Sirius Potter pun Merlin tidak begitu kaget. Harry Potter memberi nama anak pertamanya itu sama dengan nama ayah dan ayah baptisnya sendiri. Lalu Harry menetapkan agar Ron Weasley menjadi ayah baptis anaknya. Sungguh, lengkap sudah. Bahkan Merlin pernah iseng menonton James II yang baru belajar bicara, ia agak menganga karena kata pertama yang anak itu bisa ucapkan adalah ' _bloody hell_ '. Sungguh, daripada anak Harry Potter, jika orang-orang tidak melihat penampilannya, maka orang akan bisa lebih percaya kalau James Sirius sebenarnya adalah anak Ron.

James II tumbuh besar dan makin akrab dengan Ron yang sebenarnya adalah pamannya juga. Oh, tidak sedekat dengan ayahnya, tapi, ya, James akrab dengan Ron, dan makin sering mengumpat. Klop, deh.

Tapi seperti sepupunya yakni Hugo, James pun punya umpatan miliknya sendiri. Ia _mengembangkan_ suatu umpatan yang pernah ia dengar entah darimana, ia sendiri lupa, tapi seingatnya banyak yang menggunakan umpatan tersebut.

Suatu kali saat sedang latihan Quidditch di lapangan Hogwarts, James II kena serang Bludger. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dan mengerang kesakitan. Saking kesalnya, ia mengumpat,

" _Demi celana Merlin yang bau apek!_ "

Hatciiiiihh!

 _Celanaku ini selalu dicuci habis dipakai, tahu!_

.

.

Draco Malfoy itu hampir tidak pernah mengumpat. Umpatan dari anak papi satu itu hanya sebatas 'Sial!' saja. Iyalah, kalau ada apa-apa, kan, Draco langsung mengadu pada papanya. Dasar anak papi.

Eh, tapi ternyata putra tunggal Draco berbeda. Iya, Scorpius Malfoy juga sering mengadu pada sang ayah, tapi Scorpius jadi sesekali mengumpat dengan nama Merlin. Entah, mungkin karena dia sering kencan—maksudnya, sering main, dengan Albus Severus yang secara tidak langsung sering diajari mengumpat oleh James Sirius. Belum lagi, Scorpius yang digosipkan telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rose itu sesekali main dengan Hugo juga, yang senang mengumpat tentang Merlin. Jadi, yah, bahkan Draco dan Astoria pun kaget saat putra mereka mulai mengumpat menggunakan nama sang penyihir hebat itu.

Awalnya hanya 'Demi Merlin!'. Yah, para pengumpat profesional pun bermula dari umpatan tersebut. Dan Scorpius ingin tampil beda. Ia pun menciptakan umpatan Merlin versinya sendiri.

Hari itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Rose menolak ajakan kencan Scorpius. Jelas sang pemuda kesal. "Kok ditolak melulu, sih?!" erangnya. " _Demi Merlin dan sapu tangan di lehernya yang tak pernah diganti!_ "

Hatciiiihh!

Setelah bersin, Merlin menunduk dan melihat lehernya.

 _... aku sudah tidak pakai sapu tangan itu lagi, kok, sekarang._

.

.

Dari beberapa umpatan yang ada nama Merlin-nya, ada satu yang membuat sang penyihir kaget, tersedak, batuk-batuk, dan lalu bersin sangat kencang, lalu tercengang. Umpatan satu itu disebut secara spontan, dan sebenarnya hanya sekali, oleh seorang gadis. Cukup jarang ada anak perempuan yang hobi mengumpat. Tapi anak perempuan ini adalah putri dari George Weasley, seharusnya tidak begitu mengagetkan.

Merlin sebenarnya senang melihat gadis satu itu. Dibilang sangar, Roxanne tetap terlihat cantik. Dibilang tampak feminim, nyatanya Roxanne itu _tomboy_ , seperti sang ibu yakni Angelina. Yang membuat Merlin senang adalah, Roxanne Weasley itu bagai Ratu Guinevere. Iya, sang penyihir ingat bagaimana sang ratu mahir bertarung dengan pedang—sampai ia bahkan selalu menang jika latihan bertarung dengan Arthur atau dengan Leon, Percival, Lancelot, dan yang lainnya. 'Keperkasaan'nya itu bagai hidup lagi dalam diri Roxanne Weasley.

Walau bukannya sering, tapi Roxanne sesekali mengumpat dengan menyebut nama Merlin. Hanya sekedar 'Demi Merlin!' sih, tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, pernah, hanya sekali saja, Roxanne mengumpat satu kalimat penuh tentang Merlin.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha membawa sapu terbang dan buku-bukunya dengan dua tangan di koridor Hogwarts. Ia sedang buru-buru karena tidak ingin telat masuk ke kelas. Hal klise pun terjadi, ia terjatuh dan semua barang di tangannya berserakan. Salah satu bukunya terlempar jauh dan masuk ke dalam selokan.

" _Demi Merlin yang pacaran dengan Arthur diam-diam di belakang Guinevere!_ "

...

...

...

HUATCIIIIIHH!

Saking dahsyatnya bersin tersebut, cermin ajaib Merlin retak.

 _... serius, nih, mereka berpikir aku pacaran dengan Raja Arthur?_

Yep, umpatan yang satu itulah yang paling berkesan bagi Merlin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** umpatannya Scorpius dan Roxanne itu agak menjurus ke serial Merlin. Fei lupa sih, _scarf_ -nya Merlin itu warna merah atau biru, tapi kayaknya emang dia selalu pake itu. Dan bagian punya Roxanne itu nyelipin kapal Merthur. Hohoho /plak. Di serial HP, Merlin sebenarnya masih hidup gak ya? Kalau udah tewas, anggap aja sebenarnya dia masih hidup.  
Review?


End file.
